


Dizzy in Love

by IAmStoryteller



Series: October Prompts 2019 [13]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ruby is Professor Birch's son, Sapphire is Norman's daughter, Saps, Supportive Relationships, game-verse influenced by Pokemon adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 18:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: Sapphire just wants Ruby to make up his mind.





	Dizzy in Love

“Darn it, Ruby! Just pick something! You know I hate crowds,” complained Sapphire, the Hoenn Regional Champion to her best friend-turned-boyfriend. The young couple were standing in the annual Slateport Market sale, where vendors from all over the region were there to sell their goods to trainers and visitors alike. And somehow, Ruby’s puppy-dog eyes and a “please, for me?” had Sapphire spending a fine Saturday, which she could have spent training as the Hoenn Pokemon League was starting the season up again and she needed to defend her Championship for the seventh year in the row, in the overcrowded Slateport City.

“Sapphire, you promised,” said Ruby, not even looking up at her, but instead looking at the various fabrics he was trying to choose between for making Pokemon outfits for the Pokemon Contests.

Sapphire made a face. She loved this weird guy too much. He always supported her dreams of being a Pokemon Champion and showing her dad up, so it was only fair that she supported his passion in reigning supreme over the prima-donnas in the Pokemon Contest circuit. Despite her being uncomfortable with the crowd and the fact that she hated impractical shopping, she said, “Okay, right, I’m sorry. Which Pokemon are you trying to make an outfit for again?”

“Gardevoir. She’s very particular these days,” said Ruby, sighing. 

She looked the two choices Ruby had in his hands. “Purple is the color of royalty, but red is a statement.”

Ruby whipped his head to stare at her befuddled. “Who are you and what did you do with my girlfriend?”

Sapphire, grinning, lightly punched him in the arm. “Doofus. I _do_ actually listen to you when you babble about fashion.”

Ruby’s smile made her day as he turned to the salesperson. “Both please!” 

Moments later, they were headed out to Captain Stern’s ship. They each held a bag, so they could hold hands, even though Sapphire’s heart nearly couldn’t take it. 

“Thanks for coming with me, babe. I know you get bored if it’s not about battling and nature,” said Ruby, gently. “It’s good to know that you’re not tuning me out when I talk.”

“Only when you say stupid shit.”

“Hey!”


End file.
